Love still standing
by KelsiMellark
Summary: Caroline knew Stefan would never leave just like that. She knew there has to be a reason why. Summary sucks lol please r & r
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the first time I wrote a TVD fanfic so please be nice :) and don't forget to r & r

"So that's just it?!" Caroline screamed, "You two will just let Stefan be ripper him again?" The blonde was so frustrated.

"There's nothing we can do Care. He made his choice. Besides, we have all eternity to help him. Just give him space okay?" Elena sank in the recliner seat in the Salvatore boarding house as she tried to calm her best friend down. It's been two weeks since Stefan left Mystic Falls and since then there have been reports of a ripper on the loose somewhere in Chicago. And just yesterday Damon found out it was Stefan back to his old ways again.

"Elena! I hate to break it to you, but you broke his heart! He left without even saying goodbye! Everything he did and he's doing is because of you! Can you at least show a little concern?!" Caroline didn't want to push but she was just furious. Lately, she feels like everyone has left her. With Bonnie being with her mom for the summer, Matt going on a trip with Rebekah, Elena being Elena… She can't help but feel furious that even Stefan left.

"Caroline! Look, I just… I want to give him space okay? I don't want to pull him back here and just break his heart over and over again every day." Elena finally admitted in defeat.

"So that's it? You don't want to get him and set him straight because you can't handle him here with you and Damon?! That's just selfish! You know what? Just forget it okay?" With that Caroline stormed out of the boarding house. _If I can't get them to help Stefan, I will do it myself. No matter what it takes Stef, just wait for me I'm coming to get you._

"Hey Care. You said you needed help with something? What's up?"

"Thanks for coming Jer. I'm sorry if I interrupted you or something…" Caroline gave Jeremy a soft smile, one she won't give Elena right now with how she is acting about Stefan_._

"Nah. It's okay. What would an ex-vampire hunter turned ghost who came back to life do besides rotting in the boarding house anyway right?" The younger Gilbert joked. For two weeks since the veil was put back up and Jeremy was back to the land of the living he did nothing and nothing but hang in the Salvatore boarding house because honestly, he wouldn't want to scare the whole of Mystic Falls by walking casually to the park.

"So what's the deal anyway? You were at the boarding house three hours ago. Why not just talk there?"

"Um, I wanted to ask you a favor. But… can you please not tell Elena or Damon?" Caroline's soft smile now turned into somewhat a guilty one. She knew making Jeremy hide things from Elena sucked but it's the only way she can think of to help her best friend.

"Ooh thrill. What is it?" Jeremy flashed a wicked grin.

"Can you still contact ghosts?" Caroline hesitated for a moment and Jeremy just nodded his head "Can you find Lexi please?"

After a few minutes of calling, Jeremy finally saw Lexi... but not the happy Lexi he got to know from graduation. There was a sense of urgency etched on her face that plainly suggests something is wrong.

"Thank god you finally looked for me! I've been trying to have a connection with you for weeks!" Lexi greeted Jeremy.

"Care. She's here." Jeremy whispered to Caroline.

"It's Stefan. He's in trouble." Lexi emphasized the word trouble before going on. "We got to get moving!"

"Are you sure he's down there?" Caroline asked for third time since she found out. Stefan isn't really back to being a ripper. The real Stefan is at the bottom of this ill forsaken quarry. Lexi nodded which made Jeremy nod as well. Caroline and Jeremy along with Lexi raced to the quarry as soon as they found out that Stefan was actually trapped and the one being a ripper out there is actually Silas. Bonnie failed. Caroline still couldn't understand how this happened because Bonnie wouldn't answer her phone.

"Okay. I'm coming in. Hang on Stef." Caroline mumbled to herself as she shed off her cardigan and boots to jump in the water. The water was not only cold and dirty, it was just plain nasty. It also wasn't that easy for her to just find where ever Stefan was. It took her hours before she finally came across a safe that she was sure wasn't supposed to be down there. She opened it quickly as she can and what she saw broke her. Stefan, thinner than ever, white as paper and cold as stone. She immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and swam up for both of them.

"Blood! Jeremy! It's in the trunk! Now!" Caroline didn't even try to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Stefan! Stefan! You'll be okay. Just please be okay." Caroline mumbled as she sat next to him, ripping open a blood bag Jeremy gave her. "Here. Dammit Stefan Just drink!" her voice breaking reminded her of the time when she was still little girly Caroline. She sobbed harder. She couldn't see but Lexi was also kneeling next to him, her hand reaching for his face.

"Jer, tell Caroline that he's going to be okay. But you guys need to get him back home. And don't ever leave him alone to make sure he's him." Lexi spoke to Jeremy for him to tell the other blonde.

"Caroline, Lexi said he'll be fine. We just have to get him home and never leave him alone." With that, Caroline quickly carried Stefan's still damped body to her car and sped home as fast as she can.

Caroline pulled over once they were at the Forbes' residence. Jeremy gave her a questioning look to which she simply answered, "I'm sure he would want to fix he's hair first before anyone else sees him." With a smile on her face. They waited for him to be okay again before Caroline sent him to the shower with Jeremy as his guard. He still had a few things left in her house from when he stayed with them back when he and Elena just broke up. As soon as she was alone, she also changed her clothes and fixed herself. Stefan came back an hour later looking like he was never under water.

"Ready to go?" Caroline asked as she played with her car keys.

"Yeah sure." Stefan gave her a very familiar smile and hugged Caroline. "Thank you… for saving me Care." "I told you, I got your back. No matter what. Now, c'mon!"

On the way to the Salvatore boarding house, they filled him in on everything he missed for the past two weeks and before they knew it they were already pulling over.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back!" Jeremy announced to no one in particular as he opened the front door.

"Jer! Where the hell have you been? You scared me!" Elena went running for her brother but stop short when she saw his face. "Stefan."

"Hey." Stefan replied casually. After being stuck in that damn safe for two weeks, he knows he has worse problems than getting his heart torn into a million pieces.

"Stefan." Damon's eyes almost fell out of his eyelids when he saw his baby bro. "How's Chicago?"

Stefan laughed before answering "Funny story, I've never been there."

"So you mean to say that you've been locked up in the bottom of the damn quarry and the Stefan in Chicago is actually Silas and that is his real face?" Damon's eyebrows furrow before continuing, "So that means we're somehow related to the oldest immortal to ever walk on Earth." Stefan just nodded.

"And Vampire barbie here saved you and your hair?" This time, Damon earned a glare from Caroline.

"Okay sorry. So you Caroline decided that contacting Lexi that is here somewhere now, will help you save Stefan but instead she told you little Gilbert all this… huh. It is a funny story." The older Salvatore mused.

"I still don't get how all this happened. How did Bonnie's spell fail?" Elena spoke and for a moment, Stefan swore it was like he was hearing human Elena again. But of course, that can never be possible now since Caroline told him Elena made Katherine drink the stupid cure.

"Because Bonnie was binding it. And now, she's gone." Stefan replied simply thinking they all knew this.

"No. Bonnie is with her mom for the summer… right Jer?" Caroline replied which made everyone look at Jeremy.

"There's something you need to know. It's Bonnie. She's gone. Dead. She died when she brought me back to life. I wanted to tell everyone but she wanted to see you guys happy a little longer. It was her ghost in the graduation." Jeremy spoke with tears flowing from his eyes. Around the same moment, everyone was shaken. "She's here." Jeremy informed. Bonnie smiled at Jeremy.

"It's okay Jer. It was all worth it. I'm okay. It's going to be okay." Bonnie's hand graced Jeremy's soft cheeks which only made him cry harder.

"No It's not, Bon! I can't even feel that!" Everyone turned to stare at the younger Gilbert with tears on their eyes. Damon and Stefan tried to hold it back although they were taking turns on the whiskey bottle.

"Yes, yes it will be. C'mon, there's something I want to show you guys." Bonnie smiled softly as she led the group out.

"So why exactly would Bon want us here?" Damon was the first to get out of the car.

"She said this is where her body is. Let's take a look inside." Jeremy replied leading the way. What they saw when they opened the door was not what they were expecting.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed through her sobs. It was in fact Bonnie, lying dead on the cold floor.

"But how is this possible? I thought she died the day of graduation… two weeks ago." Caroline mused.

"That's why I wanted you guys here. Grams said there must be some way I can get back to my body. If it hasn't decomposed yet, meaning I'm not really dead. I just have to find a way to get back here."

"So that means you're not really dead?" Jeremy looked so hopeful it broke Elena more.

"I hope not. But Grams and I have been trying to get help from the witches to get me back here. I'll be okay." Bonnie replied and Jeremy related it to the rest. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, now that we settled _me, _we have another problem. You guys have to find another witch to deal with Silas."

This was an unusual sight. As soon as the group was back at the boarding house, the younger Gilbert excused himself and said he wanted to get some rest. Meanwhile the Salvatore brothers as well as Elena and Caroline were all seated near the fireplace as Stefan opened a bottle of champagne.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Damon commented as his little bro gave him a glass.

"I just want to celebrate not being in a box I guess." Stefan replied simply

"Celebrate? We still have Silas on the loose with your face, Bonnie is still—" Elena was about to finish when Stefan cut her off "Bonnie. She will find a way. Just trust her. As for Silas, we just have to find a witch that can help us with him and then everything will be back to normal."

"Oh, that reminds me, I already called Klaus. He said he knows a few witches who are powerful enough to help. He said he'll be back from New Orleans within a couple of days." Caroline proudly replied. It's not every day she gets to help the gang.

"I didn't know you and Klaus were… close." Elena looked genuinely surprised.

"I didn't even know you had his number." Damon teased

"Yeah, Caroline sort of um has Klaus wrapped around um her little finger." Stefan smirked in Caroline's direction which made Caroline blush a little.

It might have been a natural thing for Stefan and Caroline to be this close, hell they've been through so much lately together but it made something inside Elena twitch. _I'm not jealous. Am I? Why would I be? I chose Damon… didn't I? _Elena thought. She knew there wasn't anything romantic going on between them. She figured that the two just really became closer than she was used to but still she can't help but feel a little left out. And with the way Stefan was acting the whole day, it seems like her relationship with his older brother doesn't bother him anymore. Of course Elena was trying not to cling on to Damon the whole day. She didn't want anything to be awkward. She didn't want him to leave again. Maybe she just felt guilty for what happened to him? Or maybe she just really loves Stefan… maybe not _in love _but_ love _yes. It's different.

"…Elena?" Damon shook her out of her thoughts which startled her a bit.

"Huh? I'm sorry I just um yeah?"

"I said Matt and Bekah will be calling any moment now. Should we tell him about Bon?" Caroline's voice was demanding yet soft and laced with concern. "Are you… okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Yeah uh it's up to you. Um I think I better go to bed." Elena replied nervously. Being a vampire never made her a better liar.

"You know what, Maybe we should all head to bed now. We can call them back tomorrow. Let them enjoy Italy tonight." Stefan replied seeing Caroline wasn't satisfied with Elena's answer… and well, they might not be together anymore but he still knew better than to push her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll just get my bag from the car so I can wash up." Caroline replied and Elena suddenly felt alert "You're staying?" Elena didn't mean for it to come out rude she just didn't expect her to stay.

"Well, I already talked to my mom about it earlier. And she said yes so yeah. Stefan can never have too friends around to protect him." Caroline said as she stood up fishing her keys from her purse. Elena in return just shook her head and vamp-sped to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed. The gang waited for Klaus and his witches arrive. But instead someone else came… and it crushed Caroline.

"How can all this happen? How?" Caroline cried harder as Stefan hugged her.

"I still don't get it Care."

"It's simple Stef. Tyler came back because he can but not to stay. He came back to tell me he can't be with me anymore."

"But he loved you, Care. Did he say why?" Stefan's heart broke for his best friend. It's during these times that he remembers that she is still the same Caroline as she was. Stronger yes, but her heart will always be pure. It's one of the things he loved about her.

"I don't know! It wasn't clear! All I know is he said that he loved me but he can't turn away from what will be his family." Caroline sobbed silently and Stefan didn't ask anything further.

"You know the worst part? I don't feel bad that he left me. I feel bad because I feel like he didn't try as much as I did. I could have been with Klaus for goodness sake! But I waited!"

"Ahh. So you feel bad because you regret not going after Klaus?" Stefan tried to joke but to his surprise Caroline blushed. "I'm right?" Caroline simply smiled and hugged Stefan tighter.

"Just look at the bright side, at least now, you're free to fall in love again without feeling guilty." This made Caroline smile a bit more.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a brother you know that right?"

The two laughed as they tried to keep themselves busy to forget Tyler. Neither one of them realized Elena was looking at them. With a hint of jealousy in her eyes, she stormed out… not knowing another certain Salvatore was looking at her. Damon knew that look. And he knew deep inside that it was only a matter of time before she changed her mind.

Two days after Tyler left, Klaus came back with two witches. He said they did expression and were practicing it for a long time now. The gang's plan was to create another cure, push it down Silas' throat, drop the veil, kill him, let him, pass on then put the veil back up. At first no one had a clue on how they will lure Silas back to Mystic Falls but as it turns out, Silas was already there as soon as the cure was made. He promised that he won't do any harm anymore and he just wanted to pass on. He drank the cure quickly. Everything happened so fast. Before he let anyone kill him, he apologized for all the havoc he caused and as payment for helping him despite making their lives miserable, Silas decided to set things right. He told Stefan that his bloodlust was actually because he was his shadow and that since he was deprived of blood for two thousand years, the blood cravings hunted Stefan. Silas told his doppelganger that he won't suffer bloodlust as much as before once he passes on. Silas also revealed to Klaus that the child Hailey was carrying wasn't actually his, instead it was Tyler's. This is the reason he doesn't want to be with Caroline anymore; because he wanted to fight for the baby even though Hailey won't let him. He wants to have a family of his own. He told this to Caroline as well. He explained that he found Tyler in the woods before he came here and read his mind. This matter overwhelmed both Caroline and Klaus. Next, Silas revealed that Bonnie isn't dead and will also be back to the living once he passes on because he will channel his magic with her so that she can be strong enough to go back. At this everyone sighed in relief. Lastly, Silas approached Elena.

"What I've done to you must have been the worst and I'm sorry about it in advance." Silas began which made Elena breathe faster even though she didn't really need air.

"Now, Elena, you remember everything." When Silas said this, it's like Elena woke up from a trance. A dream which she thought was real.

"It was you. The night if the graduation. I saw you…" Elena had tears in her eyes as she slowly started to remember everything from that night.

"It was after I talked to Stefan. But I had the cure then. Why didn't you just take it?" Elena was still confused. Silas simply shook his head. "It wasn't time yet."

"I was going to choose him… Why?" During this moment, Elena was crying hard.

"Yes, and I had plans of my own." Silas replied in a whisper "It's never too late. Just look at me." Silas smiled before handing the steak to Stefan.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. And Thank you, for letting me finally be with my love." Silas eyed Stefan. "Goodbye my shadow self. Have a nice life." With that Stefan nodded before finally driving the steak through his heart. Indeed it was the end of Silas.

It's been 5 years since Mystic Falls have been free of any supernatural related crisis. The gang is once again back in town for the summer. After Silas has passed on, the gang didn't know where to begin. Stefan was free. Elena remembers now… she actually wanted to choose Stefan. Bonnie is back. And so is Jeremy. Klaus was furious. Caroline was overwhelmed. But at last they were able to figure things out.

Klaus and Caroline confronted Tyler and Hailey. They admitted that after that night with Klaus, Hailey realized he really did love Tyler and things happened. Although Klaus wanted to kill both of them, Caroline was able to stop him. She told him to let them be. For this, they were thankful. Caroline finally confessed to Klaus that she felt something for him too and that she was just guilty of not trying to make her and Tyler work. And since there was no more baby for Klaus to think about, he decided to let his New Orleans plans go and just spend his days with Caroline.

After coming back to life, Bonnie packed her bags and got ready for college. She wasn't planning on staying. Everyone in town thought Jeremy was dead and with that in mind, the two decided to elope together and run after their sunset. She went to college while he went back to finish high school in Kentucky.

Through the help of Klaus' witch friends, Rebekah finally secured a cure for herself. She drank it quickly with the promise of love found in Matt's presence. Her brothers weren't the happiest vampires with her decision but deep down, they know she will always be their little sister. Matt and Rebekah followed Klaus and Caroline. The Original family intact as ever; and even though Elijah wasn't with them, they both knew he was happy with Katherine and as a matter a fact she was turned back by Elijah right after they saw each other.

Elena can't take what Silas said. She can't lie to herself when she now knew the truth. She talked to Damon and told him it has always been Stefan. That no matter what her state of mind was, her heart never un-fell for Stefan. Damon accepted defeat as a gentleman and left town. But before doing so, he talked to Stefan. He told his little bro that he always knew that it would end that way. Damon never saw Elena look at him the way she looked at Stefan. The younger Salvatore thanked his brother. They promised each other they will keep in touch and that they will never be far away from each other.

"I'll never let you fall off the rail again baby bro. I'll always be here." Damon said simply.

"And I will always fight for you no matter what it may cost." Stefan said in reply. With their goodbyes said, the brothers parted ways.

As for Stefan and Elena, it wasn't as simple as everyone. Too much has changed. Too many hurtful words have been exchanged, two hearts scarred and broken. Even though Elena confessed everything she felt for him, Stefan just felt like they both needed time. Honestly, he was surprised too by his decision because he thought he'd always go back to her in a heartbeat. But then again, they had all eternity. Yes, they have the cure but they're not in a hurry to take it. They're taking things one day at a time. Just like Matt, Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline they too followed them to Boston. It wasn't until their third year in Boston that Stefan and Elena finally became official again. It came so naturally. They started getting to know each other again and got close until it became their second nature to be around each other. They started going out on their own without the gang again, the intimacy slowly returning. Yes, it took three years but it was all worth it. One night, they decided to have a movie date and as Stefan walked Elena to her apartment, he felt like it was just the right time to do it. Without even thinking, he kissed her. Lightly at first, then Elena pulled him in and deepen the kiss. He could just taste her vanilla lip balm just like he used to before. When he finally pulled away, she just smiled at him before pulling him in an embrace.

"I love you Stefan. More than I ever thought I did."

"You have no idea, how much I missed hearing that."

"I love you, Stefan. Don't ever let that go."

"And I love you too, Elena."


End file.
